goteimundofandomcom-20200213-history
Sinsenza Stabille
"Grief is the price we pay for love..." Sinsenza Stabille (シンセンザ・スタビレ, Shinsenza Sutabire) is an Arrancar and the tercera (3rd) Espada in the Arrancar Army. He is the biological father of Colomba Stabille. Appearance Sinsenza is an Arrancar of average height and weight, but of slightly muscular build. He has the appearance of a man in his early-to-mid twenties. His hair is black and somewhat long, framing both sides of his face. What remains of his Hollow mask takes the form of a ring that sits on the crown of his head. The tattoo signifying his rank as the 3rd Espada is located on the inside of his left wrist, while his Hollow hole is located in his right wrist. His clothing initially consisted of a modified Arrancar jacket with an appearance similar a Catholic priest's cassock. Six months after his initial disappearance, Sinsenza's attire consisted of dark clothing more typical of Humans. After returning to the Espada, he took on a white, "Arrancar-fied" version of his clothes, including the open jacket. He also continues to wear a black blindfold that covers his damaged eyes. His appearance is otherwise unchanged. Personality Though he usually appears lighthearted and carefree, Sinsenza can be very analytical and serious when the situation warrants it. Even in battle, he has a tendency to speak affluently and always speaks politely, though he can be sarcastic. Beneath his cheerful exterior, however, is a man filled with despair and grief. His behaviour serves as a way to keep others from getting too close and potentially cause him to experience more loss. Despite his façade, he has firmly established friendships with his fellow Arrancar and a loving relationship with his daughter, whom he cares for above all things. In honour of his previous life in Italy, he frequently drops Italian phrases into his language. Six months after his initial disappearance, Sinsenza's personality has noticeably changed. He has become much more dedicated to the success of the Arrancar Army and takes a more active role in combat, where before he would prefer to observe before getting involved. This may be a result of the wounds he received from his Quincy attacker instilling a sense of urgency in him. History Roughly seven-hundred years ago, Sinsenza existed on Earth as a Human named Corvo Costabile. He lived in the Italian countryside and served as a priest. Although it was forbidden by his vow of chastity, he fell in love with a woman named Colomba and they consummated their relationship. She died of unknown causes and he took his own life by slitting his wrists, hoping to join her in death. Upon his death, he did not cross over to Soul Society, but was bound to his church as a Jibakurei. Over the course of several months, he lost his heart and evolved into a Hollow. He scoured the nearby village for Pluses to eat. After he moved on to eat other Hollows, he became a part of a mass inter-devouring of Hollows, which resulted in the formation of a Gillian. Sinsenza's personality gained control and this Gillian became an Adjuchas, which took the name Sinsenza Stabille. Soon after his evolution, he wandered the mountains of northern Italy and came across a cave. Some strange creature lived inside this cave, but Sinsenza has not shared any details regarding his meeting with it. At some point after becoming an Arrancar, Sinsenza arrived at Las Noches after hearing of Ulquiorra's rebuilding of the Arrancar army, and has since risen through the ranks. Plot Upon joining the Arrancar army as Fracción to the Segunda Espada, Sinsenza took up the duties of head chef of Las Noches. He played a prank on his fellow Arrancar by mixing the drug Hollow Hash into a batch of muffins. He joined hunts for ingredients on Jacinta Vega's excursion to Paris some time later and Torrondo Eljmao's mission to Crustaceon Cove, where he defeated the Hollow Wan Shi Ten. His most recent mission was the rescue of ex-Captain Bveress, in which he served on Drake Soñoliento's Zanpakutō retrieval team. Later, he teamed up with Ryuzaki Takeda and engaged Torrondo Eljmao and Rey Drágon in a duel, in which they emerged victorious. He also participated in a brief invasion led by Coyote Starrk. He fought with Squad 12 Lieutenant Lorcian Kōyō. She was forced to withdraw before a victor could be determined. Soon afterward, he catered her wedding with Shin Kobayashi. When Ulquiorra Cifer, Granito Rey, and Luto Esperanza departed Las Noches, Sinsenza volunteered for a position among the Espada. He, along with Torrondo, received sufficient votes to duel for the position of 9th Espada, which he claimed afterward. Shortly after his promotion, Lorcian drugged him and extracted genetic material for use in creating a hybrid of a Shinigami and an Arrancar. Upon meeting this hybrid (who had the appearance of a young girl), Lorcian gave him the chance to name her. He chose the name Colomba and father and daughter parted ways so she could undergo specialised training. Two weeks after meeting Colomba, Sinsenza saw her again with a teenage appearance. Though he was shocked, he was comforted by the knowledge that her rapid aging would halt after reaching adulthood. At the same time, her fellow hybrid Caesar went on a rampage, mortally wounding Lorcian before falling to Shinya Tsubasa. Sinsenza bid his daughter farewell a second time and conversed briefly with Captain-Commander Makato Kiyoshi, narrowly avoiding a fight. He received a promotion to 7th Espada after the departures of his former master Arjuna Moncada and Valmont Amotinarsé. Soon after his promotion, he fought with Captain Hinata Matsuo, who had only recently achieved Bankai. Although the fight came to a draw, Sinsenza was pleased by the strength Matsuo had gained. After the death of Jacinta Vega, Sinsenza received another promotion to 6th Espada. As the war between the Arrancar and Shimigami escalated, Sinsenza fought in the attack on the Seireitei. He dueled with Captain Sonkai Mizumichi near the Black Ridge Gate and caused a great amount of destruction to the surrounding area. Before a victor could be determined, Sinsenza received word from his crows of an attack on Las Noches. He and the other Arrancar retreated to find Andere Vibora's tower destroyed by an invader from Hell. He immediately took action in supplying materials to rebuild the tower and heightened security around the Arrancar fortress. When the ancient Arrancar Svett Jaggedwall arrived in Las Noches, Sinsenza spoke with him at length. After the demotion of Limos de Veneno from the Espada, Sinsenza received a promotion to 5th Espada. When London fell under attack from a Seraphim named Uuri, Sinsenza led the Arrancar counterattack and slew the creature after a pitched battle and help from the Fullbringer Darius Drayer. As a result of the increase in Seraphim attacks and the destruction of the Shin'o Academy, he asked Colomba to stay within Las Noches until the defeat of their enemy. When he learned of the attempt by Captains Lorcian and Shin Kobayashi to bring her back to the Seireitei, he sent the Gotei 13 a warning not to attempt to retrieve her again, though he would allow Lorcian to see their daughter. After the departure of Crepúsculo Puma from Las Noches and Marques King's "promotion" to 10th and 0 Espada, Sinsenza received a promotion to 3rd Espada. When Drake, Andere, and several Shinigami fell under the corruption of the Seraphim, he fought once again alongside Ryuzaki and several other Arrancar to bring Drake back to his senses. The very next day, he met with Rey Drágon to discuss Drake's transformation, when his crows detected a presence within Paradiso. An ex-Captain named Sanō Averti appeared to have killed Colomba and Sinsenza was paralysed with grief for several moments while Rey fought the Shinigami. When Rey was almost killed as well, Sinsenza was driven to the very depths of grief, which enabled him to achieve Segunda Etapa. Rey's sacrifice gave him Segunda Etapa as well and the two Espada slew Sanō with their new-found powers. Sinsenza took Colomba to Andere for healing, where she made a full recovery. As the war against the Seraphim escalated, Sinsenza was assigned to a post in the World of the Living. He stayed at the Xcution manor until his disappearance several days later. He re-appeared roughly a month later outside the walls of Las Noches. He was bloodied, his clothes were tattered, and he lost all memory of his disappearance. Without warning, he disappeared a second time. Two months later, he appeared once again outside the walls of Las Noches. Unlike the previous time, he was in good condition. During his four-month-long period of wandering Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living, Sinsenza was attacked and his eyes were damaged by an unknown Quincy. Some time after, he arrived in Naruki City, where he was reunited with his old acquaintance Levanin. After the reunion at Xcution Manor, he returned to Las Noches to find it undergoing reconstruction. He returned to his old rank of 3rd Espada and immediately held a sparring session to test the strength of the weakened Arrancar Army. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Sinsenza has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with several Lieutenant- and Captain-level Shinigami and easily defeat a Seraph. He possesses a high degree of precision and is able to hit his opponents' weak points with expertise. He is highly unpredictable when striking and is able to move with frightening speed. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When ecountering new opponents, Sinsenza makes use of hand-to-hand fighting first. Though it is not his most proficient fighting style, it is possible he holds back his swordfighting abilities to test an opponent before opening up or to display some measure of mercy. Sonído Master: Sinsenza has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, able to outmaneuver his opponents to the point of forcing them almost completely on the defensive. Cero: Sinsenza can fire Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He can fire it from either hand. *'Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, its use inside the fortress is banned. In order to fire it, he must bite his fingertip, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. He is able to fire multitudes of these in quick succession. Sinsenza's Bala is red. Keen Intellect: Sinsenza's greatest asset is his remarkable intelligence and ability to form complex strategies in the heat of battle. He is able to easily understand his opponents' strengths and weaknesses and utilise different styles to overcome them. He is highly analytical, as shown in his consideration of the treaty between Arrancar and Shinigami. He is also a capable teacher, having held successful classes on Pesquisa and weapon fighting. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': From deducing the basic mechanics of his opponents' attacks to leading lower-ranked Arrancar into battle, Sinsenza displays great intuition and insight regarding combat. He frequently uses his ability to manifest portals to combine attacks with teammates, as demonstrated when he fought alongside Ryuzaki Takeda. His leadership also played a key role in the defeat of the Seraphim Uuri. Immense Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Sinsenza is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If he were to do so, his immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress. His Reiatsu is violet. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Sinsenza's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. It is capable of weakening or outright deflecting even Espada-level attacks, though it can be pierced with great strength. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. Sinsenza possesses masterful skill with it and is able to deduce the spiritual power of his opponents with a single glance. He can locate targets at an extremely high distance. Because of his recent blindness, Sinsenza now relies on Pesquisa to perceive his surroundings. He has taken time to adjust and seems mostly unhindered by his disability. High-Speed Regeneration: Sinsenza possesses the rare ability to quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. It is a powerful ability possessed by many Hollows, but most Arrancar choose to cast it aside in exchange for greater strength. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and some others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. Crows: Sinsenza is able to manifest his Reiatsu in the form of a murder of crows. These crows are capable of creating portals that allow for instantaneous transportation between two points. He can use this ability to almost certainly land a hit on his opponent, whether with Cero or by sword, or divert an opponent's attack away from himself. He is often seen talking with these crows, though this appears to be for show as he is capable of communicating with them telepathically. Many of these crows are dispersed throughout the public areas of Las Noches and within his tower and they notify him if they observe unusual activity. Zanpakutō Ángel Oscuro (悲嘆守護天使 (エンジェル・オスキュロ), Enjeru Osukyuro; Spanish for "Dark Angel", Japanese for "Grieving Guardian Angel"): Sinsenza's Zanpakutō is a standard size (though formerly very long) katana with a violet handle and black sheath. The guard has two curved extensions going in reverse directions, giving it the appearance of the letter S''. *'Resurrección': Its release command is '"Fall from grace" (不興を買う, Fukyōwokau). Upon release, Sinsenza's appearance becomes angelic. While in this form, two large, black wings form on his back and the remains of his Hollow mask rise to form a halo above his head. His clothes become more robe-like and a medieval longsword appears in his right hand. :'''Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, his physical abilities all increase. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Though already possessing immense spiritual power, in his Resurrección, his black and violet spiritual energy permeates the area. It is intense enough to create a profound effect on others and coalesce as a large flock of crows that scatters about when he releases. :*'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced, moving great distances in an instant as if to displace himself. :*'Atar de Mirlo '(開催烏 (アタル・デ・ミルロ), Ataru de Miruro; Spanish for "Blackbird's Binding", Japanese for "Holding Crow"): Sinsenza sends forth his crows to harass an opponent and stop their movement. The crows themselves cause virtually no harm, but the opponent is left open to attack. :*'Nido de Cuervos '(攻撃する烏 (ニド・デ・クエルヴオス), Nido de Kueruvosu; Spanish for "Murder of Crows", Japanese for "Striking Crow"): Sinsenza flares his Reiatsu for an instant which manifests as a large muder of crows that can be used to cause harm to an opponent or take the brunt of an incoming attack. In the confusion, Sinsenza quickly retreats to a more advantageous position. :*'Cero Oscuras': A black Cero with a violet outline. It is an Espada's fully powered black Cero. Its range is vast and its attack power is massive, being far more powerful than an average Cero. Former Powers & Abilities *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), Resurekushion Segunda Etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release Second Level"): Sinsenza was one of the few Arrancar who could reach a second Resurrección form. Upon his second release, he gained two more sets of wings, bringing the total to six. He retained his robes around his legs, while his chest was left bare. His Hollow hole was mirrored onto his left wrist, replacing his Espada tattoo. His eyes became pure black and his hair grew longer and wilder. His mask fragment, longsword, and crows all disappeared. :*'Canto '(カントー, Kantō; Spanish for "Edge" or "Chant"): Sinsenza summoned a sword made of flaming, black Reiatsu. It was able to cut as normal, but could be dispersed or remade at will. :*'Overwhelming Reiatsu': Sinsenza's already immense spiritual power significantly changed its Reiatsu's nature upon entering his second stage. It manifested as a pulsing black wall in his vicinity that reached into the sky. As both his crows and this wall were made from his Reiatsu, they merged together and could separate once again by his will. :*'Dolor en las Alas de los Cuervos '(暗い前兆の烏 (ドロル・エン・ラス・アラス・デ・ロス・クエルヴオス), Dororu en rasu Arasu de rosu Kueruvosu; Spanish for "Grief on the Wings of Crows", Japanese for "Crows of Dark Omens"): The powers of Sinsenza's crows increased dramatically. They appeared in two different sizes, depending on the powers they could use. The crows capable of manifesting portals were much larger and their whole bodies functioned as portals. They were ghost-like and made of wispy, black Reiatsu. Anything that passed through them could be moved to another location as normal or held in until they could be released soon after. The smaller, man-sized crows were used for Sinsenza's standard Resurrección abilities, but with greater ability to hold opponents, damage them (by exploding), or shield himself. Trivia *Sinsenza's aspect of death is Grief. *His theme song is "The Other Promise" by Yoko Shimomura.